


Little Shit

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, mentions of levi's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AoT Poem...</p><p>Levi's response to Eren from my other poem "Monster"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosAngel1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/gifts).



> I'm on a poem spree... Blame ChaosAngel1111. It's her fault. Besides, she promised to do a one-shot of my last two poems together in exchange for this one poem.

You stupid, little shit  
You're not gonna break  
Who cares what other people think?  
They're nothing but fucking fakes

You horrid, little shit  
You're at your best when you smile  
So what if you're a _Monster_?  
_Demons_ are considered more vile

You worthless, little shit  
You gotta prove them wrong  
I may think of you as a brat  
But your Humanity is ten times more strong

You bratty, little shit  
You shouldn't have to bear this  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders, kid  
You were better off takin' a piss

You little shit....  
I've got you.  
Go ahead and just lean on me  
I can push you through

You're considered a _Monster_ , Eren  
But I happen to be a _Demon_

 

Which one _do you think is worse_ , brat?  
You little shit....

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get him right? Do I have the Captain's personality down?


End file.
